Christmas Shipping 1
by Nymeria31
Summary: Nico and Will's first Christmas as a couple. Rated T because I wasn't sure.


Hi again. This is Christmas shipping 1 (number two is about James and Lily. Check it out if you want to)

I hope you like this and reviews are welcome

 **Disclaimer** : These characters belong to Mr. Riordan

* * *

Nico had been walking around Manhattan all day. He was desperate; tonight was Christmas Eve and Will and he were going to exchange their gifts at midnight instead of waiting until tomorrow. It was their first Christmas. There was a problem, though; Nico still hadn't found the perfect gift for Will.

So, here he was, in Manhattan surrounded by people who were apparently doing last minute shopping too, and some of them were in a real frenzy; pushing others around and fighting over the last doll or action figure in a shelf. It was disturbing; he knew creatures in the Underworld that were more polite than these people. Humans were weird, he thought. Nico wanted to summon an army to push all of them away while he did his shopping. However, after one episode in Coney Island, he promised Will he wouldn't use his power against people just because they were in the way. Will could be that boring sometimes.

"You have an evil smile on your face. What are you thinking?" asked Jason, puzzled by Nico's expression.

"Nothing. We should go into that store." He knew there was not going to be anything that would be perfect to his Will, but he was going in and try anyway.

Nico knew he needed help, so he asked Jason to come. He figured it would be better than Percy and his constant tips on how to be awesome. However, Jason had been chatting his ear off all day. First, he was nagging Nico for waiting until the last moment to buy the present. Then, he was just talking about the people and the city. Nico wanted to punch him.

He was grateful that he had friends, he was. He was aware that he could be difficult, and he care about all of them. But man, they could be annoying and meddling. Especially Jason, always asking Nico how he was. What he was feeling. It could be exhausting. How could he share things with Jason? It was still hard for Nico to share some things with Will, but the kissing help, a lot, and he was not going to kiss Jason, they guy was so not his type. Will on the other hand. Now, he had his goofy, only-for-Will smile on his face.

"Maybe you should give him a sexy painting of yourself. Like the lady in the Titanic."

"Excuse me?" sexy painting? What the hell was Jason talking about?

"I was just trying to get your attention. You were gone and you had the I-Love-Will smile on your face."

"I do not have that smile." At least, he hoped not. Nico hadn't been able to say those words to Will. They got stuck in his throat every time he tried. Nico loved him, but he still had the doomsday thinking that they were not going to last, so why say the words when you know it was going to be over at some point.

"You so also have one that Percy and I like to call: the Will-is-so-hot smile. You love the man, don't deny it."

Nico stopped in the middle of the store and looked at Jason if he was going to start trusting people; he should do it now, with Jason. "I haven't told him how I feel."

"Why? Is Will, isn't he? What did he say? Did he do something to you?" Jason was looking fierce. He was like: you don't hurt Nico and think you are going to get away with that.

"First, you have got to stop that, Jason. Will is perfect. He didn't hurt me, nor is he going to. I am the one with the hang-ups. I am the one who is afraid of telling him how I feel."

Jason grabbed Nico by the arm and took him outside, to talk with as much privacy as you could get in a crowded street. "Has he told you that he love you?"

"Several times. The first time I told him _thank you._ How lame is that?"

"Why are you so afraid then?"

Jason was not going to let him get away with a crappy answer. Nico decided for once to be open and talk to Jason about feelings and stuff "I honestly don't know. I think in my head, I still believe I don't deserve him or that he could do way better than me."

"Better than Nico di Angelo? I don't think so dude. Will is lucky to have you," Jason put his arm around Nico's shoulder and hold tight, he knew at some point Nico would just push him away "You are an A class dude. If I were gay, I'd be all over you."

"Thanks, Jason. That's exactly the support I was looking for" Nico disentangled himself from Jason, this was getting weird "In case you didn't notice, that was sarcasm."

"I'm just telling the truth. You are an amazing person and stop thinking that you are less or something like that. Now, we are going back to camp, I just thought of the perfect present for your guy and it's not here in the city."

* * *

That night Will was in Nico's cabin. He had to sneak in. After they made their relationship public, Chiron changed the rules. Well, he added that two boys from different cabins couldn't be alone inside one, so he kind of ruined their nightly make-out sessions. However, it was Christmas Eve for Apollo's sake. Will was going to spend it with Nico no matter the consequences.

They were sitting in front of the fireplace. Nico looked so gorgeous tonight. He always looked beautiful to Will's eyes, but there was something different tonight. Maybe it was that blue t-shirt Nico was wearing, or his eyes, his hair or all of Nico. I am a sucker for Nico di Angelo, and I couldn't care less, he thought.

"It's present time," Will was so excited, he hoped Nico like the things he got for him. It was their first Christmas and he wanted it to be perfect "Open mine first." He handed to Nico two presents.

Nico opened the first one. It was a black t-shirt with "Ghost King" in the center and a little ghost with a crown over the letters. At first, he wasn't sure about this gift, but Nico would look so cute with that t-shirt.

"It's amazing Will. I should hate you for this, but the t-shirt is awesome. I like the little ghost." He gave Will a kiss. Nico's kisses were so incredible. Will was sure they could cure any disease.

"Open the other one, come on." Will was watching Nico's every move, this was an especial gift and he wanted Nico to love it.

Nico opened the little box and took out a silver necklace with a little skull pendant like the one on Nico's finger. "Read what's on the pendant," said Will with a little bit of apprehension, it wasn't the first time he said those words. He didn't want Nico to feel the pressure to say something back, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to hear those words from him.

Nico turn around the pendant and the words _I love you, Death boy_ were engraved on the back.

"I love you, Nico. I want you to have this and to wear it close to your heart, so you always remember it." Nico had tears in his eyes, it looked like he was going to talk, but Will didn't let him. He kissed him, hard. He put everything he was on that kiss.

Nico pushed Will just a bit "I love it, Will. You really had to put Death boy?" he asked, but he wasn't angry. He amused by that. Nico loved the nickname now. It was way better than Lou Ellen's pale one.

"I was planning to put sexy beast, but I didn't think it would be appropriate for other eyes." They were laughing at this. It still surprised Will how easy and relax Nico look when they were together. That meant he must have been doing something good.

"I hope you like my present," there was hesitation in Nico's voice "It's only one and it is not that great."

"It's from you, Nico. I'm sure I will love it." He handed Will an envelope. Will opened it and there was a letter inside. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Read it." Nico looked a bit anxious. Will unfolded the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Will,_

 _You have no idea how much time I spent thinking what to get you. I didn't want to give you something normal like bandages because that would put me in the same category as other campers that might want to give you a present. I wanted to give you something especial, you know. Something that every time you look at it, you would think of me and only me._

 _I know. I sound more eloquent in this letter. It is easier to write things than to say them. I have to admit to you that I spent practically all day in the city looking for a gift (I know, crappy boyfriend waiting until the last day to buy something)_

 _I couldn't find anything that was you, everything was crowded and I was with Jason. I am sure you can imagine by now my suffering. Anyway, Jason can be useful sometimes. He made realized something. I should not be afraid of telling you how I feel. On the contrary, you deserve to know that an A class dude like me (sorry, Jason made write that dude thing) is completely and utterly in love with you._

 _I love you, Will Solace. It broke my heart a bit every time I couldn't say it to you because you deserve to know how deep my feelings for you are. Even now, I have to write them because I am not brave enough to say it to you._

 _This is me, declaring my undying love for you. I love you more than anything. You have seen me in my best and worst, and you are still here. I think you saved me from going back to be the gloomy kid who thought everyone hated him._

 _This is the perfect gift. I finally tell you that I love you and I am planning to love you until my last breath._

 _You are my sunshine, Will._

 _With LOVE,_

 _Nico._

Will was the one with tears now. He looked up at Nico and he was crying. Will knew Nico felt something strong for him, but that letter; it was everything a man could wish for and more. "I love you too, Nico." Will tackled Nico and kissed him.

The world could end now, and he would die a happy man. Will stopped the kiss for a moment, he needed to breathe after all and looked at Nico "I love you. I am never going to get tired of saying it."

"I love you, Will. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sexy beast." They were laughing and kissing at the same time. This is the best Christmas ever, Will thought. Screw the rules. He was going to spend every waking moment with the man he loved and nobody was going to stop him.

* * *

Note: In my country, we open our Christmas presents at midnight on Christmas Eve. We also have our family dinners on Christmas Eve rather than Christmas day. That is why Nico and Will are exchanging gift at midnight.


End file.
